gameboyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Worldworld
Welcome! Hi Worldworld -- we are excited to have Game Boy Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Game Boy Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Juan David Ruiz Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 19:34, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hello! Hey; it looks like I'm your fist user! Well, I am willing to help out on the wiki, so we can see how things roll. I am the proud owner of a Gameboy Advance SP and a Gameboy Colour, as well as many MANY games for GB, GBC, and GBA. I'm one of those people who doesn't particularely like the way Nintendo is heading, and really enjoys the "classic" games. Games like The Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap and Super Mario World. Anyway, I am a huge editor on the Call of Duty Wiki and know how to run a wiki. I don't want to give you the wrong impression, but it could help if you made me admin, as I really want to clean up some of those MediaWiki and other Admin-only things. Our logo also needs a lot of work. Anyway, I'll stick around, do some editing, and wait for your response! Very well. I will make you admin.--Worldworld 01:46, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 22:40, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Awesome! Thanks a lot dude. I'll try to keep up this wiki well. I think one of the first things we should do is change the wiki theme to Sapphire, if you concur. It is much more popular, good for starting a wiki, and to be honest, most people don't like gaming, including me. :) Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 01:53, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Very well, the theme will be changed.--Worldworld 01:57, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, any idea how you change the editing tools when you edit? That "source" button is really annoying me. It should constantly be the standard wiki edit box. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 02:14, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I really have no idea.--Worldworld 02:16, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :::I'll ask around on the IRC channel. It's really bothering me. >:( Oh, and by the way, the Game Boy Light didn't have a backlit screen, I believe it had a frontlit. The GBA was the first to have a backlit I think. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 02:20, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I fixed the Game Boy Light article.--Worldworld 02:24, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Woot! Found it out! Okay, so apparently you go into "preferences", "editing", then hit "Disable Rich Text Editing". That should fix all our problems. Each user will have to do it individually though. I talked with some people and apparently it is put in to enhance the learning curve for new users. You can get it removed later, but other than that, each user has to turn it off themselves. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 02:44, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Admin :Can I become an administrator.